


Sway Me More

by ByTheAngell (SomeLittleInfamy)



Series: Flufftober 2020 [4]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Dancing, Developing Relationship, F/F, Flirting, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:02:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26815546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeLittleInfamy/pseuds/ByTheAngell
Summary: Still figuring out exactly what the relationship building between them is, exactly, Dot and Catarina share a dance while catching up with friends.
Relationships: Catarina Loss/Dorothea "Dot" Rollins
Series: Flufftober 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949836
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	Sway Me More

**Author's Note:**

> Flufftober Day 4: Music

Gentle music drifts through the loft from Magnus’ vintage record player. Dot is pretty sure that, if they let him, Magnus would hire live music to play from the corner of the room during the rare, once-a-year gatherings between the small group of them consisting of the two of them, Ragnor, Catarina, and Tessa.

Warlocks rarely gather in groups unless there’s an emergency, and more than that Tessa is almost always at the Spiral Labyrinth these days and Ragnor, well, Ragnor just hates socializing in general. Dot wouldn’t be surprised to hear this is the only day the entire year he leaves the seclusion of his home so far in the country there isn’t another soul for miles.

It’s Magnus who brings them together. Magnus, the socialite of their group, who ensures they don’t lose touch with one another at least once a year. It’s something that’s easy to do with eternity sprawled out in front of you, the way mortals push something off a few extra weeks, then another month, until they haven’t reached out to that friend for a year or two or five. For warlocks that turns into decades, sometimes centuries, without truly meaning to drift away.

“Dance with me,” Dot says to Catarina, extending a hand. Cat is currently lounging on Magnus’ sofa alone while Tessa, Ragnor, and Magnus have an animated discussion over Lilith-knows-what on the other side of the room, but if they didn’t feel the need to call them over Dot’s certain it’s some niche, boring subject she’d likely tune out of anyway.

“What?” Cat asks, surprised.

Dot raises an eyebrow. It wouldn’t be the first time the two of them danced together. In fact, this isn’t the first time the two of them have seen each other this year.

“C’mon, have a little fun,” Dot practically begs, bouncing eagerly on the balls of her feet. “This music is so much better than me playing songs off my phone in my bedroom. _And_ there’s room to move.”

Cat hums. “I think I prefer the club we went to in Prague,” she muses.

“We could go there,” Dot suggests. “Bet we could portal in for a dance and be back before those three even realize we’re gone.”

“I did here Ragnor say the word ‘multi-dimensional’ a minute ago. They’re going to be at it for a while,” Cat jokes, raising her voice just loud enough to carry over the music and across the room.

“And if we use that to-” Ragnor gives the briefest pause to interject a loud “-I heard that!-” into the middle of his sentence. “-expand the fields covered by a single portal, we could-”

Dot and Catarina share a look and then break into simultaneous giggles. “So? Here, or Prague?” Dot prompts, mostly because she doesn’t want there to be another option. She doesn’t want Cat to say no.

“Alright,” Cat says, taking Dot’s outstretched hand and allowing herself to be pulled up from the sofa. “But only because I used all my energy saying no to Madzie’s puppy eyes earlier, and now I’ve none left to fight yours.”

Dot grins. “Why would you want to fight these eyes?” Dot asks innocently, pulling Cat close as they begin to sway. “You love these eyes,” she murmurs against the side of Cat’s neck where her head comes to rest.

“I do,” Cat agrees, her voice a whisper in Dot’s ear. “I love more than just your eyes…” she adds, her voice lower, and Dot can swear she _feels_ Catarina smirk at the shiver that runs down Dot’s spine.

It isn’t that they’re a _secret_ , so much as what they have right now is undefined, and they’d rather figure out if it’s strictly casual or something more before subjecting themselves to the endless commentary of their friends, however good-natured the inevitable teasing would be. But they decided that if the others find out, then they find out, and that’s probably the only reason why Dot is currently spinning Cat out and pulling her back in, listening to the sound of Cat’s surprised laughter mix with the music around them.

“Don’t think I won’t dip you,” Dot warns, but with an edge of flirtation to her tone. “You might have a few inches on me but you forget how strong I am.”

“Oh, trust me, dear, I _do not_ ,” Cat replies back, pulling Dot closer, their hips swaying faster to match the tempo of the jazzy horns that fill the room. Dot feels her face heat up slightly at the memory of their last meeting, of her strength pinning Cat up against a wall and-

Their flirtatious back-and-forth is cut short by the accusatory voice of Magnus.

“How?!” Magnus asks, the question aimed at Dot. She fears they were a bit too obvious for a moment until Mangus continues. “How did you get her to _dance?_ I’ve been trying to drag her out with me for ages.”

Dot and Cat share a knowing look, and matching grins. “What can I say?” Dot replies smoothly as the momentary spike in her heart rate evens back out. “It’s part of my charm.”

“I have plenty of charm…” Magnus mumbles to himself, frowning. “Cat, you are _not_ getting out of the next invitation. Not with moves like that. You’ll have to tell me where you picked them up.”

Dot watches Magnus closely, the way he glances between the two of them with his last statement as if he suspects there’s more here than they’re letting on, but he turns back to Ragnor and Tessa without prying further.

“Sorry,” Dot says, not sure if she means for getting Cat roped into another night out or the anticipated interrogation from Magnus.

“I’m not,” Cat tells her, taking her arms and pulling her back in to sway with the music. “It’s worth it for another dance with you.”

**Author's Note:**

> (Find me on [Tumblr](http://bytheangell.tumblr.com) and also on [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/By_The_Angell)! <3 )


End file.
